evangelios de un vampiro
by jeannymard
Summary: stefan un joven bulgaro que es sacerdote de la unica iglesia de un pequeño pueblo se ve forsado en la unica faseta de su profecion que nunca a hecho, el exorsimo y correr de un castillo abandonado a un vampiro antes de que ocurra una catastrofe,.-eres tu stefany eres tu verdad pero eres hombre, creo que aun asi te amo. paseen y lean por fiiih TwT
1. 1 evangelios

Hola o.o jajaja no ya en serio esta historia salió de la nada y me dio la gana de publicarla tal vez sea un poquito larga, además de que van a haber más parejas XDD sin más que decir; porque la verdad no tengo nada que decir -.-u les dejo que lean :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Evangelios de un vampiro:**

—lo siento padre eh pecado. —decía la joven dentro de la cabina de confesión, era una joven de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado con una flor adornándolo, verdaderamente hermosa. Llevaba en sus manos un rosario y un velo bordado a mano sobre su melena castaña.

—hija mía te he dicho ya que lastimar en forma de defensa propia o simplemente causarle daño físico al idiota de Gilbert no es pecado más bien se lo merece—se ríe y la húngara le acompaña la risa, tener un cura joven era lo mejor del mundo, el cura era búlgaro y desde pequeño había decidido consagrar su vida a dios, nunca en su vida había cometido pecado alguno, incluso con ya veinticuatro años seguía siendo virgen, estaba decidido en predicar la palabra del señor sin importar cuán alto sea el precio, las señoras mayores que siempre asistían a su culto le llamaban ángel, se quejaba siempre de el apodo y les pedía que por favor le llamaran por su nombre, Stefan o si no padre, ya que eso era el cura de la única iglesia en el pueblo.

Bueno era un pueblo pequeño lógico que sea la única iglesia, la mayoría de las personas que ahí Vivian se conocían, así que era lo normal que él estuviera enterado de todo lo que sucedía así no tuviera la mas mínima intensión de saberlo.

—padre además de confesarme le he venido a informarle sobre mi matrimonio con Roderich. —dijo la joven

—no cree que aun es muy joven para casarse señorita Elizaveta.

—yo lo amo y deseo más que nada en el mundo convertirme en su mujer.

—te deseo mucha felicidad y sabes que mi iglesia siempre estará abierta para ti y tu futuro marido. —le dijo en el fondo sabia que Gilbert no iba a tomar la noticia del matrimonio de Elizaveta muy bien, sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso no podía soportar que alguien sufriera para él era como decir que habían matado un cachorro recién nacido y si le decían eso se ponía peor, una de las desventajas de ser muy, MUY amable y bondadoso.

—gracias padre ah una preguntita padre Stefan puedo golpear a Gilbert con un sartén y no será pecado. — no pudo evitar soltar una risita, esa Elizabeta nunca cambia.

—la violencia no es buena Elizaveta, el hecho de que no sea pecado no quiere decir que lo hagas cuando se te plazca la manía de cometer actos depravados por satisfacer una inquietud personal está mal visto por dios y se llega a considerar pecado si no llevas buenas intenciones.

—jajaja era juego padre, y es cierto quería pedirle que sea usted el cura que nos case a mí y a Roderich. —le dijo la chica divertida.

—je, con las cosas de dios no se juega hija mía y yo estaría maravillado de tener el honor de casarlos frente al señor.

De repente alguien entra a la iglesia abriendo las puestas de esta de un empujón y caminando con desesperación hacia la cabina jala las cortinas sorprendiendo a Elizaveta y Stefan.

—así te quería ver marimacha arrepintiéndote de todo el mal que me has ello maldita. —la vos de Gilbert sonaba entre cortada y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Gilbert. —dijo elizaveta con pesar.

—CALLATE NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA!, porque nunca me dijiste que ibas a casarte con el muy maldito señorito podrido, ME ENTERE GRACIAS A MI MALDITO HERMANO A EL SI LE PUDISTE CONTAR TODO VERDAD, eres una perra.

Stefan sale de la cabina y toca a Gilbert en el hombro para que volteara a verlo y así paso, Gilbert se volteo a ver a Stefan.

—discúlpeme padre se que no debo decir malas palabras en la casa de dios. —dice Gilbert bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y la alza de repente. —es que estaba de verdad muy molesto con esa ma e-esa mujer. —dijo para después pasar su mano sobre su nuca.

—NO TE LO DIJE ANTES POR QUE SABIA QUE TE IBAS A PONER A SI ESTUPIDO!. — le grita Elizaveta.

—cállate no tienes excusa ZORRA!.

Un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Elizaveta.

—como me dijiste maldito, A CASO ME S VISTO POR AHÍ REBOLCANDOME CON CUAL QUIERA PARA QUE DIGAS ESA MIERDA!. —le grita.

—señores por favor estamos en la casa del señor. —dice esteban viendo que la conversación de los otros dos no tomaba un rumbo bueno.

—BUENO. —las palabras e Gilbert se mueren al ver a la pequeña Wendy correr en dirección a el sacerdote de la iglesia.

La niña venia moqueando con lágrimas en la cara y un raspón en la rodilla.

—wy!? . —así le decían por cariño a ella

toma del traje a Stefan y esconde su rostros húmedo por las lagrimas en su cuerpo.

—Padre Stefan estábamos, e-era una mujer y y feo muy feo era la cosa más horrible que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Stefan se agalla y abraza a la pequeña y la toma entre sus brazos para cargarla.

—clámate wy y cuéntame todo lo que te paso. —le dice sobándole el cabello

—s-si, a ver estabamos Peter, Giordano, Saquí y yo jugábamos al futbol.

Una chica salió de la nada estaba cubierta de sangre su pelo era negro y largo nos miro y nos dijo que la ayudáramos llevaba un vestido blanco no muy largo saquí se le acercó ella lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.

—SAQUI. —grite los demás estaban paralizados viendo como lo ahorcaba y le dijo.

—jajajaja tu pequeño niño tu jamás debes acercarte a ese castillo. —dijo ella señalándolo el castillo de la colina con el dedo. —ahí vive un ser muy raro y malo un ser que chupa sangre jajajaja, como les dicen a si vampiros un maldito vampiro, si te acercas te matara, anda como loco buscando a una mujer a su novia.

—déjalo. —trate de acercarme a ella, ya que los otros dos solo veían la escena con terror en los ojos. —me toma a mi del cuello soltando a saquí.

—pequeña idiota solo se los estoy advirtiendo ese ser a despertado y no descansara a hasta lograr su objetivo y matar a todo aquel que interfiera en su misión de buscar a su musa.

—acof cof aah ah q-quien eres. —dijo saquí mirando desafiante a esa mujer ella volteo la cara a mirarlo Y me soltó.

A paso lento se acerco a él mientras más se acercaba saquí mas retrocedía. Se pone de rodillas y le sobaba el rostro a saquí yo miraba la escena con mucho mucho miedo no sabíamos quién era ni que quería veo como clava las uñas en el cuelo de saquí y le dice.

—yo soy nadie y nadie ha venido a informarles de la catástrofe que en unos días caerá sobre su pueblo, algo que serán capaz de detener solo si logran matar a la novia, ooh la hermosa novia tiene el cabello largo, negro y lacio y unos ojos verde oliva bellísimos su corazón es taaan grande y bondadoso que de vez en cuando me da asta asco, si no matan a la novia el vampiro descenderá de las montañas donde se encuentra el castillo y matara, matara y matara hasta encontrarla y si la encuentra no será su salvación puesto que esta bestia ya sedienta saldrá por las noches por comida para su novia, SU UNICA SALVACION SERA MATAR A LA NOVIA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MATAR A LA HERMOSA NOVIA . —apretaba mas el agarre a saquí que estaba a punto de morir de asfixia, en ese momento yo hacia lo que podía para separarla de saquí y de la nada simplemente desapareció.

—Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio era de día pero se veía oscuro puesto que estábamos en el bosque y yo estoy tan asustada, Giordano y Peter no han querido salir de sus casa tampoco saquí le pregunte a sus familiares y me dijeron que saquí no quería comer nada no quiero que les pase nada a mis amigos, por favor padre Stefan ayúdenos se lo ruego.

la pequeña se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Stefan la mecía de un lado al otro buscando calmarla un poco.

Los demás que estaban en la iglesia estaban estupefactos por la historia de la niña y un incomodo silencio hizo su aparición donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la niña.

—hablare de esto con las autoridades. — dijo Gilbert saliendo de la casa de dios.

—espera yo voy contigo. —dijo Stefan con la niña aun en brazos.

—entonces yo también voy. —dijo Elizaveta saliendo de la cabina de confesión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX**

—uum uum un vampiro dicen jajajajajajajajaja. —el comisario jones se reía estruendosamente. —eso no existe por favor.

—claro que si lo dijo esa mujer rara y fea. —se defendió la pequeña wy.

—escucha little girl si fueran aliens si te creeria eso tiene por lo menos algo mas de ciencia no un Vampirooooh. —dijo asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Really stupid vampires (vampiros que gran estupidez). —dijo mientras le daba una bebida a su gaseosa.

—cállate bloody hell esta claro que los vampiros existen y esa cosa que vieron tu y tus amigos es a los que comúnmente se les conoce como demonios.

Stefan se asusto por años le habían hablado de demonios vampiros y Satanás pero nadie le dijo que tenía que ver en un pueblo con demonios y eso le daba un poco de miedo.

—tu curita. —dijo Arthur refiriéndose a Stefan. —sabes hacer exorcismo.

Stefan solo asintió con la cabeza, Arthur sonríe de medio lado.

—excelente, se me algunos trucos para hacer salir a ese vampiro de su escondite y necesitare la ayuda de alguien con un poder sagrado para que lo corra de ahí y que mejor que un sacerdote, that vampire will not know what hit him (ese vampiro no sabrá que lo golpeo). —dijo mirando macabramente y rascándose el mentón. —oh pero necesitare la ayuda de un amigo, dame tu teléfono Alfred. —se acercó la nombrado extendiéndole la mano.

—pss por que no se lo pides a tu "amigoooo". —dijo Alfred claramente molesto.

—dame el maldito teléfono si no quieres que te golpee. —le dijo mirándolo muy feo.

Alfred dio un saltito en su asiento no quería tener que volver a ir al médico, kiku ya estaba cansado de verle la cara todos los días, se maldijo internamente y saco su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo extendió a Arthur.

—good boy. — dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando, el teléfono comenzó a repicar.

.

.

Mientras en lo más profundo de un sótano:

— lukas bondevik aquí, quien habla. —el muchacho se encontraba en copuchado con un caldero humeante y un par de pociones a su lado. —uum ya veo con que un vampiro. —voltea su vista hacía la ventana mirado atentamente el castillo que estaba sobre las montañas. —sí, ok como a qué hora, aaah ya. —toma una poción y la hecha al caldero. —las seis, si estaré libre a esa hora, hablamos luego Arthur.

—te veo ahí. —Arthur cuelga.

—ahí nos vemos. —deja el teléfono a un lado y apaga el caldero y se dirige a unas pequeñas escaleras que conectan al mundo exterior, el noruego acomoda su capucha y le dedica una mirada a las montañas.

—en qué demonios estas pensando Vladimir.

* * *

**N/A: **hello ahora si tengo cosas que decir :D en primer lugar un fic de ellos porque de estos dos hay muy poco T.T y la verdad es que los dos me encantan eeh saquí y Giordano son republica turca de Chipre del norte y seborga buen

una preguntita :3 eeh este quien creen que en la relación de Bulgaria y Rumania seria el seme

yo sinceramente creo que el seme seria Bulgaria /owo/ yeah pero ustedes tienen sus propios pensamientos háganmelo saber en reviews


	2. 2 rumores

HOLII~~ TwT estoy contenta por los reviews cuando la publique pense que no le iba a gustar a nadie :/, pero que les haya gustado me hace tremenda mente feliz TwT contesto reviews por aquí porque todo el mundo lo hace y y-yo solo quería ser popular ToT ok primero lo primero los reviews:

**Nekomisakichan: **aaaaah amour~ me alegra tanto tu reviews sabes desde que escribí mi primer fic me apoyaste no creas que lo voy a dejar tirado solo espero me llegue la inspiración para continuarlo ;) y lo otro Rumania seme si eso es sexy *¬* (se imagina a Bulgaria siendo violado por Rumania) pero no creo Bulgaria sea lo suficiente uke =3=, dejaremos como tú dices a Rumania suke :D

**Erzebeth K: **te gusto a mí me gusta que te guste :D jajajaja el poder de beber sangre le da ventaja a Rumania claro pobre Bulgaria terminara anémico XD y si fuera por lo oficial según las fans (incluida) el mundo seria gay XP, uh uh revise tu perfil (lo sé eso es malo TwT pero no me pude resistir) tú hiciste el fic "no soy un vampiro w me encanto ese fic en especial el final" no te deje reviews por que quería decírtelo por acá y gracias por el tuyo :D

**Ariz y Archy****: **wiiiiih yo también la amo, esta pareja es sugoiiih~~ / crees que quede bien bul de seme es bueno saberlo XD, yo también amo a los vampiros pero me dio rabia crepúsculo porque los hiso quedar mal pero si a ti te gusta esa historia bien cada quien tiene sus gusto y eso hay que respetarlo, tranqui la mujer era solo un oOc sin importancia ;) no aparecerá mas para que no siguas llorando, te quiero , gracias por el reviews y aquí está la contiih~~

**Lipurogry****:** por supuesto que lo voy a seguir :D, lo del teléfono te gusto súper es bueno saber que te saque una sonrisa , y sobre donde aparecen Rumania y Bulgaria, en el anime Rumania aparece en el cap 2 de beautiful world y en el manga no se lo siento TwT.

**TwinsOnDaHaus****:** jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, sé que tengo que mejorar en la ortografía, cuando volví a leer la historia me di cuenta de mis horrores ortográficos y todo el día me la pase intentando matarme con un cuchillo de plástico TwT, Bulgaria de sacerdote es cool ;).

OOoOoOOk~~ la conti ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumores:**

Solo habían pasado ya apenas un día, dieciséis horas y treinta y cinco minutos, desde que habia ocurrido lo del supuesto demonio.

El pueblo era pequeño no era de extrañar que una noticia tan grande se corriera tan rápido y como bien dice el dicho; "los rumores son llevados por los enemigos difundidos por tontos y aceptado por idiotas". Así mismo personas decían que el padre Stefan se había reunido con el ingles esquizofrénico y el noruego loco del bosque, para crear algún tipo de ritual que desate la furia del vampiro que vivía en las montañas, lo sé era absurdo pero algunas personas lo creían, otras decían que no existía tal cosa como un vampiro (Alfred), y otras simplemente lo ignoraban y creían que era simplemente una broma de un cuarteto de niño que querían llamar la atención, pero habiendo llegado el día siguiente animales aparecían muertos y de esto el veterinario local, el único, estaba muy preocupado, creyendo que se tratara de alguna epidemia que con el tiempo llegara a afectar a personas también se comunico con el doctor encargado de inmediato de inmediato.

—discúlpame por molestarte kiku. —decía el veterinario griego con un tono de vos preocupado pero no dejaba de sonar calmado y pasivo. —pero no as sabido si tus pacientes han sido atacados por algún gato o perro, bueno no importa que animal sea con tal que hayan sido atacado por uno. —dijo el griego caminado de un lado al otro en su consultorio.

—no por ahora Heracles-san, e-esto lo noto un poco preocupado Heracles-san que le sucede. —le responde el japonés, mientras le pasaba un algodón con algo de alcohol a la herida de cierto americano que había osado en negar la existencia de los vampiros frente a cierto ingles.

—Aha ah auh auh ayayaya iiiih duele. — se quejaba el americano con una lagrimita en el ojo.

—esto no hubiera pasado si no se hubiera metido con Arthur-san, cuando va a dejar de molestarlo. —le regaño kiku, con una mano en la cintura (era la que tenía el algodón), y la otra con el teléfono en la oreja. —disculpe Heracles-san va a contarme porque es tan importante que mis pacientes no hayan sido atacados por animales.

—NUNCA. —grita el americano, formando puños con sus manos.

—USTED CALLESE.!— le grita kiku ya arto de la actitud infantil de Alfred.

Alfred se le quedo viendo a kiku con cara pokerface, y luego comenzó a hacer pucheros, kiku al ver la cara que ponía el americano sintió un poco de lastima, pero es que el americano podía llegar a ser tan, demasiado, es decir muy, muchísimo, bastante irritante.

—lo siento Alfred-san no fue mi intención, es que estoy en medio de algo importante, así que por favor le pido que se valla y que no se preocupe por la cuenta la casa invita, ok hasta luego.

—p-pero.

Kiku no dejo terminar de hablar a Alfred cuando lo saco a empujasos de la clínica.

—m-mi abrigo. — habiendo terminado la oración kiku le lanzo el abrigo en la cara y volvió a entrar a la clínica, dejando a Alfred que se fuera caris bajo y adolorido.

Mientras seguía la conversación entre los dos profesionales de la salud.

—ok ahora si soy todo oídos. —dijo kiku mientras guardaba lagunas cosas con las que antes había tratando al americano.

—desde muy temprano en la mañana eh recibido llamadas de personas sobre animales, de cualquier tipo, que han sido hallados a las afueras del pueblo muertos con dos extrañas marcas, no una, no tres, si no dos, los eh revisados para ver si se trataban de algunos gusanos o alguna picada de una serpiente, pero para ser picadas de serpientes el hueco es muy profundo y si se tratara de gusanos pues con el tiempo que tienen muertos ya se hubieran multiplicado y se hubieran comido la piel dejado un hueco más grande y además no encontré ningun gusano ni siquiera rastros, la carne está intacta, lo más extraño de todo es la degeneración de los glóbulos sanguíneos es como si tu vieran anemia, a los dueños de mascotas les pregunte sobre si su mascota sufría de ritmo cardiaco acelerado o si lo veía depresivo sin ansias de comer, me dijeron que estaban completamente sanos lo único nuevo eran esas marcas. —kiku escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el veterinario le decía.

—será alguna picada de algún un insecto venenoso. —dijo kiku analizando toda la situación, no eran picadas de serpiente, no eran gusanos, mucho menos anemia, no había otra teoría, o si.

—qué clase de insecto tiene tanta fuerza para dejar marcas así de profundas, prácticamente les desgarro la piel. —Heracles se estaba desesperando no hallaba una teoría lógica para lo que les estaba sucediendo a los animales del pueblo y cercanías a este. —sabes temo que sea algún tipo de epidemia que llegue a afectar también a los humanos.

Al analizar bien las palabras del griego, kiku se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, rápida mente se quita su bata y se coloca un abrigo.

—voy enseguida, espérame estaré haya dentro de más o menos diez minutos.

—por favor apresúrate, no solo es que necesito verte,… es decir yo.. quiero verte.

Dicho esto kiku se sonroja y por un momento lleva una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón, causado por las palabras del griego.

—e-estaré a-ahí enseguida Heracles-san. — fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

—te estaré esperando. — agrega Heracles.

Kiku solo asiente y cuelga, pero antes de dar un paso adelante, levántala cara y mira al cielo con la cara roja como un tomate para después cerrar los ojos y sentir la calida brisa de la mañana.

.

.

.

El viento le despeinaba el cabello rubio, iba caminando por la espesa selva de las montañas, buscando llegar a un lugar que se encontraba muy cerca, demasiado la verdad, tan solo camino un par de minutos más y llego a su destino el tenebroso castillo abandonado donde se encontraba el vampiro, su amigo.

Como cualquier amigo que se respeta entro a la casa sin siquiera tocar y cierra la puerta de azotazo, enciende una antorcha y la toma camina hacia una de las habitaciones donde dormía su amigo vampiro, y se detiene justo enfrente del cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, era un enorme retrato de una mujer blanca, lleva un vestido al estilo victoriano, sus ojos eran verdes y penetrantes, su cabello era largo y negro sin duda era una hermosa mujer.

Siente que alguien le salta encima, por acción de reflejo pega un saltito y voltea la vista para encontrarse con ese par de ojos rojos risueños.

—te gusta, ella era mi novia. —decía mientras sonreía y miraba con nostalgia el cuadro.

—te traje el libro que pediste, y no es tan bonita. —dijo serio como siempre el noruego.

La cara del rumano se ilumino al oír eso del libro, pareciera que le hubieran dicho que habían encontrado la cura para el sida.

—DAME DA DA DAMEEEEH. — gritaba el rumano tratando de quitarle el libro a noruego.

—tómatelo con calma es solo un libro. — el noruego termino lanzando lejos el libro y tras el libro se lanzo el rumano.

—lo tengo. —dijo cuando lo atrapo antes del que el libro llegara al piso y se sentó en el suelo abriendo el libro pasando pagina por pagina, de repente el brillo risueño vuelve a sus ojos. —aquí esta, ven Lukas siéntate siéntate. —dijo el rumano dando palmaditas en el piso justo al lado de él, para luego mirar a su amigo sonriente. —te contare una historia, es una historia algo triste, pero al final tiene una reflexión bonita, como todas esas historias que merecen ser contadas, no necesaria mente por tener buena publicidad si no porque dentro de ella hay una enseñanza para la vida, tu eres joven. —le mira con nostalgia al noruego. —y segura mente no vivirás mucho, por eso quiero que sepas que te envidio, y que espero que encuentres una persona especial con la que puedas envejecer junto a ella, si me entiendes Lukas.

—te entiendo Vlad, pero no solo vine a darte el libro. —Vladimir voltea a verle con curiosidad.

—y porque mas viniste. —le pregunta.

—antes de venir para acá mi hermano y yo fuimos a pasear por el pueblo con uno amigos, y la gente no paraba de hablar de que si había o no un vampiro en este castillo. — Vladimir asiente dando a entender que entendía el punto y mira directamente al noruego que seguía de pie.

—pues creo que la respuesta es más que obvia. —dice extendiendo los brazos haciendo un gesto de hola estoy aquí y soy un vampiro, y eso el noruego lo cacto enseguida.

—no es eso lo que me preocupa idiota, sabes lo que ese demonio dijo, acaso lo sabes reveló que tú estabas despierto y sediento de sangre y no solo eso les dijo a esos niños, si no que también les conto que estabas en busca de tu prometida o novia como sea, los humanos destruyen todo aquello que desconocen y no comprenden, así les digas que eres bueno y que puedes calmar tu sed de sangre bebiendo la de los animales, te clavaran una estaca en el corazón, lo rumores viajan rápido más de lo que yo esperaba y ahora lo de los animales. —suspira.

—no salgas a cazar mas de noche. —el rumano lo mira con cara de no comprender nada de lo que decía.

—no puedo cazar de día soy un vampiro.

—idiota, yo cazare tu comida, ok si sigues dejando hullas te descubrirán y te mataran.

El rumano se le quedo viendo y luego suspiro.

—ven siéntate a mi lado déjame contarte la historia que te iba a contar te prometo que no saldré a cazar mas de noche, va. —dijo haciendo gesto con las manos para que se acercara y luego sonríe. —es la historia mía y de Stefany a ver no recuerdo bien solo sé que era alrededor de los mil ochocientos tres.

Flashbacks:

Un niño corría tras un gato anaranjado, y de repente choca con una niña, la niña llevaba un vestido negro y el cabello atado en una cola, adornado por unas flores del mismo color.

—oye fíjate casi me ensució por tu culpa. —decía la niña sobándose su cabello negro.

—l-lo siento por suerte no te caíste. —dije sonriendo haciendo que la niña que antes estaba haciendo pucheros sonriera también pero esta lo disimulaba un poco más.

—si tienes razón me llamo Stefany, un gusto cuál es tu nombre. —dijo extendiéndome la mano la cual recibi gustoso.

—yo me llamo Vladimir, mi mami y yo vinimos a visitar la tumba de mi padre e-este yo nunca lo conocí, así que no me importa mucho, y como estaba distraído ese gato se robo mi sombrerito, GATO FEO. —Vladimir le saque la lengua al gato.

—ah si, ya me puedes devolver mi mano por favor.

Me sonroje intensamente es que ella era muy linda y se la solte repentinamente

Me di cuenta de que ella estaba en un entierro, había quedado huérfana de padre igual que yo. Y su madre y mi madre se hicieron muy buenas amigas, mi madre se caso con un duque y nos mudamos a este castillo se trajo a la madre de Stefany para que para que trabajara de sirvienta.

—heyyy Stefanyy Stefany~~.—me puse a buscarla como loco ya habíamos crecido un poco yo tenía siete y ella tenía seis, cuando al fin la encontré estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, jugando con una caja de música que tenía una hermosa bailarina de pelo negro en el centro, la melodía que se oía era tranquila y suave.

—Stefany te encontré. —le sonreí y ella me correspondió la sonrisa.

—si lo hiciste, ven siéntate junto a mi veamos a las aves pasar juntos.

Cuando era pequeño no me daba cuenta de lo importante que era Stefany, me di cuenta que me enamore de ella cuando llegamos a la adolescencia y ni si quiera fui yo el que se confesó fue ella la que me dijo todo lo que sentía por mí, el recuerdo de su carita toda sonrojada todavía se me hace la cosa más tierna que haya visto jamás, desearía volver a esa época que por cierto solo tenía quince años.

—V-Vladimir y-yo tengo algo muy importante que d-decirte algo i-importante. —dijo tartamudeando toda sonrojada.

—dime. — le sobe el pelo con cariño.

—t-tú me gustas. —la última frase la dijo completamente segura.

Yo me quede en blanco, voltee la mirada sonrojado por un momento y me dije a mi mismo que es lo que más te gusta de ella, recordé que cuando me caía ella me levantaba cuando no sabía dónde ir ella me guiaba, siempre me ayudaba, bueno en realidad ella ayudaba a todo el mundo, pero conmigo era o así lo sentía yo algo mas especial, todo todo era como un sueño, sentí como su mano me soltaba lentamente y voltee a verla su cara miraba hacia abajo y se veía algo sombría, tome rápidamente su mano entre las mías y hice que levantara el rostro.

—no pongas esa cara. —le dije, los ojos de ella se cristalizaron trato de empujarme para irse corriendo pero la detuve y la abrase.

—y-yo no te gusto. —dijo con un tono de voz algo triste.

—que te hace pensar eso.

—no me respondiste. —dijo forzando su voz para no llorar

—por supuesto que me gustas. —le dije todavía teniéndola en mis brazos.

—ENTONCES PORQUE VOLTEASTE LA CARA. —me dijo

—estaba pensando en todo los momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

—entonces ahora somos oficialmente novios. —dijo ella sonriendo de una manera linda y tierna.

—CLAROOO!. —grite de emoción y la hice girar.

Cuando se lo contamos a nuestras madres, ellas gritaron de alegría junto a nosotros, bueno yo, Stefany era algo mas callada. Y así pasaron los años cuando ella cumplió veinte y yo veintiuno decidí pedir su mano en matrimonio, compre el anillo más bonito que encontré con una esmeralda en el medio como sus ojos, y lo guarde en una caja roja.

cuando volvi al castillo la vi hablando con un tipo alto con bufanda ambos muy alegres o eso parecía, me acerque era realmente una persona muy celosa, no dejaría que alguien viniera a quitarme lo que era mío.

—stefany quien es el. —dije mirando feroz mente al tipo que solo reía estúpidamente.

—a él es Iván un conocido. —dijo señalándolo.

—un gusto-da. —acerco su mano a mí y yo se la golpeé.

—no me toques. —lo fulmine con la mirada, stefany se asusto y lo miro a él y corrió a su lado a defenderlo a EL eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—qué demonios te pasa Vlad tú no eres así. —me dijo yo estaba realmente cabreado y di la media vuelta.

—tu tampoco eres así, es mas ya ni te reconozco. —era de noche no me importo un coño, tome mi abrigo y Salí del castillo.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en stefany, la hice ver mal frente un amigo y ellos solo estaban hablando no estaban haciendo nada mala justo cuando me arrepentí ya era demasiado tarde, las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas mientras más gritaba menos me oían y sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando.

—quien anda ahí. —dije y no obtuve respuestas decidí restarle importancia y seguí pegando gritos para que me abrieran.

—hola. —esa voz macabra que sonó detrás de mi me hizo voltear de repente. —hueles bien. —me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a morderme el cuello.

—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. —grite de dolor y después perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté del transe sentía un calor horrible y una luz me encandilaba, me di cuenta de que el castillo se estaba quemando, los bomberos llegaron demasiado tarde, pudieron salvar el anillo y una carta que iba dirigida a mí, de parte de stefany.

Cuando leas esta ya habré fallecido puse es anillo en un lugar seguro con la…—habían machas de sangre por todo el papel y la letra cursiva y hermosa de stefany comenzaba a cambiar y había una letra espeluznante que decía.

"esta noche toda tu vida tomara un rumbo inesperado, serás un ser que se alimenta solo de sangre, así que prepárate, ah otra cosa ya no volverás a ver a tu familia de ahora en adelante vivirás en las sombras como todo **vampiro**"

Maldita sea me toque el cuello donde aquella cosa me había mordido y llore, entre al castillo agarre una tijera que había sobrevivido y corte la nota de ese ser, solo quedo la letra de Stefany mi amada Stefany, abrase la nota de Stefany y el anillo de compromiso me puse a llorar en un rincon en silencio hasta que me quede dormido y cuando llago la noche senti un terrible dolor en el cuello y me levante rapidamente a mirarme a un espejo mis ojos se volvieron más rojos, tenia deseos incontrolables de beber sangre y salieron colmillos solo buscaba, sangre sangre y absorbía la sangre de cualquier animal que se me atravesara ya no era yo me había convertido en un monstro.

un hechicero me encontró y me llevo a su casa y me mostro el libro que tengo ahora en mis manos, me dijo que lo cuidara bien, yo sabía cual era lugar en el que estaba la casa de el señor y lo guarde en una estantería, por ultimo me dio una posion que me hizo dormir por muchos años.

* * *

fin del flash back:

—Wow. —dijo el noruego. —sí que has sufrido

—jajaja tú crees. —le dijo riéndose el vampiro.

—oye y que dice ese libro. —pregunta Lukas curioso, Vladimir sonríe

—me alegra que preguntaras, pues es un libro de. — es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta de repente, asustando a Lukas y Vladimir.

—Lukas estás ahí, fuimos a tu casa pero nos dijo tu hermano que ya habías salido, pensamos que te adelantaste.

Lukas y Vladimir pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—SI QUI ESTOY YA LES ABRO. —grito para que el ingles y el búlgaro lo escucharan. —ve y escóndete rápido. —le dice en un susurro a Vladimir, el solo asiente y se va con el libro en brazos.

—LUKAAAAS.

—QUE YA VOY. —voltea y da una última mirada por donde se había ido Vladimir. —"ojala todo salga bien". —pensó.

Notas de la autora:

Se me borro firefox y google chrome y explore es una mierda es demasiado lento , pero igual lo subí :D mi padre va a mandar a chequear la compu así que subiré tanto capitulo pueda para compensarlo hasta que llegue el día que no pueda subir se dieron cuenta que es la segunda vez que cierro con noru o.O

un dato imaginense a stefany como nyo!bulgaria ok ;)

y Para animarlas(os) a dejar **Reviews **les hago otra pregunta ¿de que creen que es el libro del que habla Rumania y le da curiosidad a noruega? Uuuuuum respondan ya saben como a la que adivine le doy un one-shots de su pareja favorita ;) bey bey :* nos leemos luego :D


	3. 3 se supone que debo tenerte miedo

Hello como están, yo muy bien por si les interesa digo no se, la semana que viene no tengo exámenes y solo me dejaron una tarea sencilla que fácilmente puedo hacer mañana ^ ^ asi que no me quejo.

Ooooh reviews~

Saeki Himemiya:pos que bien me alegra tanto que te guste *se va a llorar a un rincón por la felicidad* y lo del libro casi casi ;) pero lee el cap para que veas :D.

Erzebeth K: yay! Giripaan~~ /owo/ y tranqui de los altares se encarga bul =w=9, si claro que aparecerán los demás nórdicos ósea como crees que lo voy a dejar de lado, ósea tipo si aparece uno aparecen todos es leí (Polonia sal de este cuerpo), claro tu historia fue algo así como que mega súper fabulosaa~~ , hey todas tus respuestas fueron interesantes *.* pero no no son T.T (aunque casi acertaste no es eso TwT).

Lipurogry: pobre Iván siempre es el malo incluso en mi historia le diste al blanco querida ;), y tus teorías llegaron muy cerca aunque nop ToT.

nekomisakichan: Camasutra hablas en serio X'D jajajajajaja que mente la tuya, te imaginas a Rumania y Bulgaria practicando lo que dice el libro ese *¬*. Ok ya no no es ese amour~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se supone que tengo que temerte?**

—pasen, los estaba esperando. —dijo el noruego abriendo la vieja y desgastada puerta del castillo "abandonado", entraron al el castillo que estaba a oscura y solo se podía ver el camino que era iluminado por la antorcha que Lukas tenía en su mano.

Stefan miraba de un lado al otro con un evidente nerviosismo, prácticamente estaba temblando de los nervios mientras caminaba.

—por qué no te apresurabas a abrir la maldita puerta Lukas, que clase de amigo eres. —se quejaba el ingles del noruego mientras se adentraban mas y mas al lugar.

Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara el noruego estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo vampiro, daba alguna que otras miradas rápidas al supuesto exorcista que había traído su amigo ingles, le tranquilizaba un poco que el tipo fuera un completo novato en esto, puesto que eso se podía ver alejas ya que primero el chico era eso demasiado joven no podía siquiera creer que ya fuera un sacerdote, segundo su nerviosismo salía a la luz con esos pasos cortos y tropezones que daba, por no decir que se tambaleaba un poco cada vez que daba otro paso y las muecas de su cara que lo hacían parecer que sufría de cólicos, en cierto modo el chico le daba algo de lastima si Vladimir lo conociera creería que lo molestaría mucho, por lo tímido y algo tierno que era el joven cura.

—aaah este se puede saber a dónde nos llevas Lukas. —intervino nueva mente el ingles, se estaba hartando de que Lukas no le respondiera las preguntas que él le hacía, los otros dos jóvenes pararon en seco.

El noruego que estaba con la vista al frente voltea a ver al ingles que le miraba con duda en sus ojos.

—adonde crees tú. —le pregunta.

la verdad era que el solo estaba caminando a ver si trataba de buscar una forma de librarse de ellos, no es que no quisiera a Arthur, es mas él era uno de sus mejores amigos, después de Mathias y Vladimir (por lo visto se llevaba mejor con los escandalosos), y para el poder considerar a alguien su amigo debía tenerle mucho aprecio a esa persona y si se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos todavía más, quizás debió rechazar la oferta de acompañarlos al castillo desde un principio, pero eso hubiera causado sospechas y era lo que menos quería, ahora es cuando el pobre noruego necesitaba un milagro para salirse de ese enredo, porque todo le salía mal, se suponía que el iba a llegar temprano y se llevaría a Vladimir con una capuchas que lo protegiera de la luz solar hasta llegar a su casa, pero no, el tonto de Vladimir prefirió contarle una tonta historia de su trágica vida y el mismo de idiota se quedo escuchándola y en eso se les fue toda la maldita tarde, era su culpa por tener debilidad por las historias trágicas.

Mientras Stefan tocaba todo y veía todo como si fuera un niño pequeño, Arthur solo esperaba una maldita respuesta de parte del noruego.

—y bien. —dijo ya cansado de andar viéndole la cara al noruego y que este no le dirigiera palabra alguna.

Lukas sale de su sus pensamiento para mirar al ingles y poder contestarle, Stefan seguía tocando cosas llenas de polvo y telarañas con mucho interés por cierto.

—eeh yo. —el rostro inexpresivo del noruego apenas comenzaba a deformarse creando una pequeña y casi notable mueca de confusión que fácilmente podía ser pasada de alto por cualquiera, lástima que el ingles no era realmente cualquier persona y para desgracia del noruego lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba mal.

Mientras esos dos de daban miradas acusadoras, Stefan como ya no les sorprenderá seguía tocando cosas.

—oh un libro de qué habla de la biblia. —se supone que lo único que iba a hacer era sacar el libro del estante pero al tratar de hacerlo se abre una puerta secreta, de esas que solo salen en las películas, a Stefan la curiosidad se lo comía por dentro así que decidió dar un vistazo, grave error.

—acaso crees que ese demonio haya dicho la verdad. —lukas cambia el rumbo de la conversación rápidamente, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que la tierra se abra y se lo tragara por completo era prácticamente una fantasía muy distante.

El ingles estaba a punto de responderle cuando se oye un grito a lo lejos.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAH!.

Arthur y Lukas se miran mutuamente sorprendidos los dos y luego miran al lugar de donde se supone vino el grito, para después salir en busca de la única persona que además de estar con ellos era un miedoso, así que el grito no podía ser de nadie más ni nadie menos que.

—STEFAAAN. —gritaban Lukas y Arthur al mismo tiempo, sin recibir respuesta alguna del pelinegro, que muy muy muy por debajo de ellos estaba, salieron corriendo a buscarlo olvidándose por completo de lo se supone fueron a hacer.

Stefan cayo de al vacio después de a ver cruzado ese pasadizo secreto así que se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra al estilo de esas antiguas construidas en la edad media lo que dejaba en claro que el castillo era realmente viejo, pero no solo eso le llamo la atención a Stefan si no que también el castillo estaba ilumina con antorchas y candelabros negros que le daban un aspecto más tétrico al lugar, en cierto modo le gustaba, siempre le habían gustado el estilo de la época victoriana, la arquitectura gótica y entre otras cosas de ese estilo, así que en vez de preocuparse por estar en un lugar desconocido donde habitaba un ser chupa sangre, decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar.

El joven iba tan metido en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

Vladimir abrazaba el libro que tenía en un intento de calmar su emoción, era la primera vez en cientos de años que un humano además de Lukas venía a visitarlo se sentía extremadamente feliz, con una sonrisa temblorosa y lagrimitas en sus ojos rojos observaba como el pelinegro se maravillaba por la decoración de su casa.

"el chico tiene buen gusto decorativo". —pensaba el vampiro sin dejar de observar a escondidas al joven cura. —"aaah esta puede ser la oportunidad de hacer mas amigos." —puso su mano en forma de puño sobre su otra mano palmeándola, en un acto de hacer ver que ah tenido una gran idea, después abre la boca como sorprendido, ya que era cierto, si tenía más amigos, ellos lo podían a ayudar a volver a ver la luz del día, como extrañaba sentir la cálida luz del sol, lástima que se volvió un completo peligro para su existencia, baja la cabeza algo triste, por el hecho de que Lukas hacia todo lo que podía para mostrarle la luz del día pero no era lo mismo, nunca más desde ese día volvería a ser lo mismo, se maldijo internamente pues cuando se dio cuenta ya había perdido al búlgaro de vista.

—lo encontraste. —dijo Arthur que llevaba una linterna en la mano, hace poco se acordó que traía una.

—busque por todos los lugares y no lo encontré. —dice Lukas inexpresivo como siempre.

—debe haber un lugar donde no hemos buscado aun—.Arthur comenzaba a preocuparse, después de todo el fue él quien trajo al muchacho. —maldición deberíamos llamar a las autoridades para que nos ayuden a buscarlo.

El rostro del noruego se palideció, a las autoridades si esos tipos llegaran a encontrar a Vladimir por casualidad, lo matarían, tenía que negarse no importa lo sospechoso que se viera, tomo valor y miro fijamente a Arthur.

—no lo creo. —sentencio

—como?. — el rostro de Arthur era todo un poema, no entendía porque Luka no quería llamar a las autoridades, que le pasaba.

.

.

.

XXX

—wow pensé que no vendrías. —decía el griego con la puerta abierta dejando pasar a kiku.

El japonés paso con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—por favor Heracles-san no se ponga así, solo fueron dos minutos tarde. —se excuso entrando al consultorio, el cual era blanco, con unos asiento en la esquina y la mesa de resección en otra, total el típico consultorio médico en este caso veterinario.

—es por aquí. —el griego señalo una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" y el japonés lo siguió.

.

.

.

XXX

—donde está. —decía el rumano, buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras pero para su suerte al fondo se escullo un golpe metálico como el de una reja.

Y el vampiro reacciono de repente. —"al fondo de las mazmorras". —peso y se fue corriendo en la dirección en la que se oyó el ruido.

—AYUDA ESTOY ENSERRADO. —decía el búlgaro haciendo pucheros eso le pasa por curioso, pero valió la pena, no todos los días puedes encontrar una mazmorra antigua en perfecto estado, eso era poco probable.

—H-HOLA. —el rumano trato de que su voz sonara normal; pero salió como un grito entrecortado, a el búlgaro se sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo, sería el supuesto vampiro del que todos hablaban, tenía miedo no quería voltearse, trago en seco, decidió mirar de reojo y al ver que no parecía ser tan peligroso intento voltearse.

Parecía querer voltearse, el rumano estaba sonriendo de la emoción, quería verle quería ver el rostro de su nuevo amigo, y cuando al fin le dio la cara el rumano soltó el libro que cargaba quedando prácticamente en shock.

El búlgaro se quedo tranquilo viendo al rumano, no parecía ser malo, no sentía miedo alguno es mas se a sentía seguro?.

—hey vas a sacarme de aquí. —se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para quedar frente del vampiro, el cual seguía en shock.

Vladimir no podía creerlo era verdad lo que el libro decía sobre las reencarnaciones, suerte que su amada no había reencarnado en algún pez si no en un humano, sea hombre o no el aun la amaba.

Stefan le miraba preocupado el chico o a lo que sea que fuera él, estaba demasiado callado.

—oye te encuentras bien. — no sabía porque pero le preocupaba aquel chico.

—s-s-stefany eres tú. —las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, era prácticamente un milagro, el que se suponía iría a "buscarla" y "ella" prácticamente le llega como caída del cielo.

Stefany?, de qué diablos estaba hablando el vampiro, se supone que en este preciso momento el debería estar agonizando de dolor mientras el vampiro le chupa la sangre hasta morir, o por lo menos eso había leído.

—p-pero eres hombre, no importa aun así te amo. —dijo secándose unas lagrimitas , para después sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón, las que uso para abrir la reja y dejar libre a Stefan.

Apenas y cruzo la puerta sintió un peso que se le vino encima, el vampiro lo estaba abrazando, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que el no no le tenía miedo alguno, como si lo carosiera de toda la vida correspondió al abrazo, sintió como su hombro se mojaba y escucho pequeños sollozos que provenían de el vampiro.

—p-pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, d-desde el día en que te perdí mi alma se destrozo en miles de pedacitos y ya no queda nada de ella. —decía el rumano con voz temblorosa mientras se aferraba mas al abrazo.

Stefan sabía que estaba mal, pero sintió ganas inmensas de consolarlo y hacer que se calmara.

—t-todo v-va a e-estar b-bien. —dijo avergonzado y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios rojizos del vampiro, así fuera una trampa no se sentía amenazado así que el abrazo entre ambos se hacía más fuerte y el llanto de Vlad también.

—c-cómo te llamas. —no sabía, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, porque le preguntaba el nombre a una bestia, tenia nombre acaso.

El rumano a oír eso afloja un poco el abrazo y encarar al búlgaro sin separase ninguno del otro.

—ya lo olvidaste stefany, yo soy tu novio, Vladimir.

Cuando escucho la palabra novio, recordó lo que le había contado la pequeña Wendy, si es así entonces él es la novia que había que asesinar, aun así no sintió miedo, sintió como los brazos de Vladimir lo rodeaban y se dejo llevar por sus instintos, se sentía tan seguro en los brazos del rumano, incluso si lo llegara a matar lo sentiría como una muerte feliz.

Ambos se aferraban más y mas, el rumano disfrutando de la calidez del búlgaro y el búlgaro dejándose llevar por los sentidos se sentia feliz , Vladimir rompe el abrazo para verle de frente a Stefan con un leve sonrojo.

—S-Stefany p-puedo besarte. —pego su frente a la del búlgaro, que se sonrojo intensamente.

—P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!. —grito y le dio un cabezazo al rumano que lo fue a tirar bien lejos, bueno solo a la pared. —mi nombre es Stefan no stefany ese nombre es de chica y apenas nos conocemos, a-además los dos somos hombres, Y TU ERES UN VAMPIRO!. —lo ultimo lo grito a todo pulmón, y se arrepintió tremendamente de haberle gritado al ver la carita de corderito degollado que Vladimir hacia, —"maldito manipulador, y que me perdone dios por andar diciendo malas palabras pero es verdad". —pensó Stefan.

—no seas asi hace mucho que no pruebo tus labios, y y el hecho de que hayas reencarnado como hombre no me importa, además te conozco de toda la vida, se que te gustan los leones y que si pudieras comer yogur toda tu vida lo harías, se que tienes un fetiche por las ramitas para usarlas de armas y que a pesar de que según tu eres una persona valiente por dentro eres muy miedoso, que tienes una fe muy grande y que eres sumamente cristiano, que nunca en tu vida has cometido un pecado y que te gusta la forma en la que te miro, porque tú mismo me lo dijiste, bueno me lo dijiste cuando eras mujer.

El búlgaro se quedo boca abierta ante la descripción, como podía ser cierto, como podía conocerlo también.

El rumano se acerca lentamente acorralando al búlgaro entre la pared.

—ahora bésame.

.

.

.

xxx

**Notas de la autora:**wiiih les gusto el cap felicidades a las que casi acertaron ^^ son muy buenas adivinando y como vieron el libro que cargaba Rumania de arriba para abajo era un libro que hablaba de las reencarnaciones él quería recuperar a stefany TwT que lindo no. fue algo corto pero prometo que el proccimo sera mas largo =w=

Ok los demás nórdicos aparecerán en el otro cap (ya estoy trabajando en el :D), ellos y alguno que otros personajes mas ^^.

Mientras, pregunta =w=9: creen que Bulgaria sea tsundere ¿? Yo en cierto modo creo que un poco aunque tsudere tsundere no es, por lo menos no al estilo de iggy y romano =.=.

Bey bey no leemos en otro cap :*


	4. 4 caja musical

Holiiis~ =w= aquí la conti, hoy falte al cole (voy a vivir debajo de un puente T^T) así que me puse a escribir el capitulo 4 :D, este cap. es un poco de acción :D y algo lime se que me van a odiar en algunas partes pero yo no soy tan pervertida como para hacer lemon ya al cuarto capítulo. XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**caja de musica:**

—E-estás loco si crees que voy a besarte, n-no te conozco y no tengo idea de cómo sabes tanto de mi así que no lo hare. — dijo el búlgaro tratando de zafar sus muñeca del agarre del vampiro.

—si no lo haces te morderé el cuello y créeme que eso no es bonito. —le dijo apretando aun más el agarre en las muñecas de Stefan, ya las tenia rojas de lo fuerte que el rumano las tomaba, le daba un poco de risa lo débil que era el búlgaro para ser hombre, tenía fuerza de chica, o era eso o no quería realmente que lo soltara, la sola idea de que fuera la segunda opción ponía a el rumano a soñar despierto.

—NOOOOOOOOOH. — ok Vladimir ya se estaba alterando, mucho mucho tiempo sin tocar siguiera rosar al amor de su vida, no era cosa buena muchas faltas de cariño que necesitaba con urgencia saciar y quien más que ese chico quien era la reencarnación de su amada, tendría que llamarlo amado?, bueno eso a quien le importa, así tenga que violarlo, ese chico iba a ser suyo y no dejaría que nadie más lo poseyera, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que dios le dio.

—está bien tú te lo buscaste voy a morderte. —no estaba hablando en serio, solo era para que el búlgaro se dejara besar y que él no tuviera que recurrir a la fuerza y terminar dándole más que un simple e inocente beso, poso sus labios fríos en el cuello del búlgaro dandole un pequeño beso, el pelinegro pego un gritito, abrió un poco mas su boca, pero en vez de morder solo paso gustosamente y con un toque de picardía su legua por el cuello de Stefan. La reacción de Stefan no se hiso esperar, soltó un suspiro mientras sentía la lengua de Vladimir subir y bajar por su cuello juguetonamente, sus muñecas se dejaron caer, victimas del placer quedando a completo merced del rumano, que aflojo un poco el agarre en las muñecas de Stefan. Y se separo de su cuello dejando un pequeño hilo de baba, el cual limpio de una manera picara con su dedo pulgar, después de haber liberado una de las rojas muñecas de Stefan.

—veo que te gusto. — dijo sonriendo como si hubiese comentado del buen clima que así hoy, pero después esa sonrisa inocentona que de inocente solo tenía la apariencia cambio a lo que en verdad era, un sonrisa burlona y lujuriosa, ya que a los ojos de Vladimir había una vista que el mismo consideraría "excitante".

El búlgaro estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, con el cuello húmedo, su pecho se movía rápidamente tratando de regular su respiración y esos jadeos eran como música para oídos de Vladimir, quien se relamió los labios se veía tan deseoso en ese momento, pero pensando en la forma en la que él se negaba a ceder por completo, su mente hiso clic, Estefan era virgen!.

Soltó su otra muñeca, sorprendido vio como el búlgaro apartaba la mirada y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ok no era lindo obligar a alguien en su primera vez.

Así que le abrazo no quería verlo llorar.

—s-suéltame. —y otra vez estaban ahí abrazándose, por que el rumano a pesar de ser vampiro seguía siendo débil ante las lagrimas del búlgaro y no iba a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería simplemente para saciar sus más íntimos deseos, el no era esa clase de persona.

—quedémonos así, por lo menos un rato. —no hubo respuesta de parte del búlgaro, lo tomo como un sí. Se sentía feliz ya no extrañaría mas a aquella persona que cuando se fue dejo un gran vacío en el, ya no lloraría mas mirando el cielo esperando una explicación de por qué dios le odiaba tanto, estaba extremadamente feliz.

.

.

.

XXX:

—HEEEEY ISUUUUUUH. —gritaba el danés mientras salía de la cocina, y se dirigía a la sala de la

Pequeña casa en la que habitaban los dos hermanos bondevik.

—ISUUUUUUUUUH ISU ISU ISU. —seguía gritando de manera infantil, agitando los brazos sin recibir repuesta, hasta que sintió el ataque un libro grueso, grande y pesado impactando en su cara.

—CALLATE IDIOTA ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ. — dijo Emil pasando a un lado del danés, en dirección al perchero donde tenía su abrigo.

—aaaaaah isu, donde esta Noru. —dijo con un tono infantil el danés, siguiendo los pasos de Emil.

—Salió esta mañana al castillo ese al que siempre va y como ah tardado mucho voy a ir a buscarlo. —dijo mientras se colocaba su abrigo y abría la puerta listo para salir, pero se detiene y voltea a ver a Mathias. —vienes?.

—Y ME LO PREGUNTAS, CLARO QUE SI. —salió corriendo y cuando Emil menos se lo esperaba ya iba subiendo la colina que estaba al final del bosque, mientras él iba admirando el paisaje. En ese momento se pregunto por qué su hermano se llevaba también con el si eran completamente diferentes, le resto importancia y siguió caminando en dirección al castillo a buscar a su hermano.

.

.

.

XXX

—ah apesta. —dijo kiku después de abrir la bolsa donde se encontraba el cadáver de un perro. El cual a comparación de los otros cadáveres este era más reciente.

—parece a ver muerto a horas de la madrugada alrededor de las tres y media o más o menos, lo que sé es que si es algún tipo de depredador, puede que sea un murciélago vampiro, pero ellos solo atacan a vacas y ovejos no entiendo porque atacarían a un perro casero. —dijo tocando la los dos agujeros en el cuello del animal muerto.

—Heracles-san me va a disculpar, pero quiero que deje de buscarle cinco patas al gato, un murciélago vampiro es un animal pequeño y esa herida es muy grande como para ser causada por sus colmillos. —dijo kiku acomodándose la máscara, para no sentir el tan fuerte olor putrefacto o por lo menos apaciguarlo un poco.

—crees que en verdad sea un vampiro. —dijo Heracles acercándose a kiku por detrás.

—d-deje de pensar en estupideces, quizás sea un animal nuevo, yo que sé, el mudo e-es muy grande Heracles-san. —dijo kiku nervioso por el acercamiento de el griego.

Pero lo que ignoraban los dos hombres era que detrás, de la puerta una de las enfermeras había escuchado todo y saco sus propias conclusiones, lo malo era que no iba a quedarse callada.

Victoria un chica morena de dos coletas proveniente de Seychelles, salió corriendo de la clínica veterinaria a contarle las novedades al restos de sus amigas y amigos (todo el pueblo), y al parecer no tardo mucho el resto de los habitantes ya sabían lo sucedido con los animales, y todos TODOS incluso Alfred, estaban plenamente convencidos de que había sido el vampiro del castillo en las montañas, el rumor era tan grande que se había corrido incluso a pueblos vecinos y por desgracia a oídos de personas de las que jamás debieron enterarse.

—hermano hermano. —una chica rubia corría, por un restauran vestida de mesera y se detuvo en frente de un italiano de ojos verdes.

—lovi has visto a mi hermano. — le pregunto, el italiano la miro de reojo estaba limpiando una copa de cristal.

—no Emma no he visto a tu maldito hermano. —le contesto mientras colocaba la copa en una de los mucho estantes del restauran al estilo bar.

—a entonces a Antonio.

—el maldito bastardo está en la cocina con la cuerda de demonios que adopto, medición Martin si vas a hacer eso hazlo en el baño. —dijo el italiano mientras que se acercaba al niño rubio que estaba tratando de orinar en una planta.

—noooooooh tu no me mandas auxilio, Emmaaaah. —y así por más que el niño pataleara y gritara, lovino lo llevo directo al baño.

—bueno iré a la cocina. — Emma paso al otro lado de la barra, en dirección a un pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, cuando llego no le sorprendió lo que vio.

Niños corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos se columpiaban de el candelabro y otros jugando con los condimento, en medio estaba un hombre alto, castaño y de ojos verdes, con una niña jalándole los pelos subida en sus hombros y el cocinando como si nada.

—niños estense quietos que ya la comida va estar lista. —dijo sonriendo como si no le importara que los niños estuvieran destruyendo la cocina por completo.

—toño no has visto a mi hermano. — se acerco Emma al español que la miro con duda.

—el tío Vincent?, yo lo vi alimentando a su conejo en el jardín. —dijo la niña de pelo negro y una flor adornándolo, que estaba en los hombros del español.

—gracias María. —dijo Emma revolviéndole el cabello a la infante.

Y así se dirigió al jardín trasero, que era donde vincent alimentaba a su conejo, y cuando llego lo vio ahí sentado alimentado al conejito con una zanahoria, se veía asta tierno según Emma.

—aaaaah hermano, mira esto. —se acerco a el holandés con un periódico en manos.

El holandés lo toma y empieza a leer

—se busca cazador de vampiros, un vampiro está atacando el pueblo y su alrededores, no necesita experiencia solo que lo mate, le daremos una suma grande en dinero si logra completar la misión.

Dinero, que no había más nada en el mundo más importante que el dinero, el dinero mueve el mundo y es capaz de cambiar a las personas, vincent, fue cazador, nunca cazo vampiros ni cosas de ese tipo pero de hacerlo lo haría, todo sea por el dinero.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien más también tenía sus mismas intenciones.

vash zwingli el suizo mas tacaño y amante del dinero (igual que el otro), con un gran arsenal de artillería pesada, estaba ya preparado para ir a hablar en el pueblo con quien sea, con tal de que le dieran el dinero.

—hermano mayor va a salir. —decía una niña de no menos de doce años enterando a la sala del hogar en el que habitaban.

—si lily quédate quietecita y no le abras la puerta a nadie entendiste. —dicho esto coloco su escopeta en el hombro y salió de su casa camino al pueblo.

—esto es trabajo para un verdadero hombre.

XXX

—dime que está pasando lukas. —le dice Arthur ya se estaba poniendo histérico y lukas lo único que hacía era "buscar a Stefan". —DEJA DE FINGIR QUE BUSCAS A HECE CHICO Y RESPONDE!.

Lukas se arto quería la verdad le diría toooda la verdad, Se volteo y lo en caro.

—sabes que, si hay un vampiro, aquí hay un vampiro, pero no solo eso, fue más o menos hace tres meses, se escuchaban las risas de un demonio por mi casa así que lo seguí hasta aquí, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ese demonio, tenía a el vampiro como un muñeco de porcelana, esperando a que despertara, por lo visto no era para nada bueno, me puse a investigar sobre esa clase de demonio, me di cuenta de que era uno de esos que podían llegar a ser más peligrosos que el mismísimo Satanás y se alimenta de la energía y el poder de otras vestías, monstros y incluso seres de su misma especie, cuando el vampiro despertó, esa cosa trato de robar todo su poder, yo logre hacer un sello y encerrarlo en el, ese sello se encuentra en las catacumbas si se rompe el demonio escapara, y mataría a mi amigo ese vampiro o monstro como le dicen algunos no es nada más que un chico que ha sufrido mucho, por eso decidí ayudarlo, le prometí que lo protegería de cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño, pues eso es lo que hacen los amigos no?.

—PUES YO TAMBIEN SOY TU AMIGO, SI ME HUBIERAS EXPLICADO CREES QUE HUBIERA TRAIDO UN EXORSISTA.

—se lo hubieras contado al policía ese y de ser así todo el pueblo entraría en pánico, por lo dramático que él es.

—QUE ACASO ME TOMAS POR IDIOT, YO JAMAS LE DIRIA A ALFRED TAL COSA, eres mi amigo y una de las pocas personas que me entiendes crees que te traicionaría.

—se que no lo harías, perdón.

—no impor… que fue ese sonido. —al fondo se escucha la hermosa melodía de una caja musical.

—es solo una caja musical, debe estar por aquí. —lukas sigue el sonido de la caja musical, que lo lleva hasta el librero, el mismo que antes Stefan había tocado, Arthur le sigue por detrás, cuando lo desempolva un poco, coloca su oído en el librero. —está sonando detrás de esto.

—pareces tonto. —Arthur empieza a sacar todos los libros del librero.

—pero que haces. —le reclama lukas.

—déjame terminar. —Arthur seguía sacando libros a diestra y siniestra, hasta que da con el indicado y el librero se mueve para un lado, mostrando la misma puerta que cruzo Stefan. —bienes. —le dice Arthur a lukas con un tono burlón, lukas solo lo miraba con cara fea. Y pasa atravez de la puerta es seguido por Arthur atrás

.

.

.

XXX

Cuando la dulce melodía llego a los oídos de Vladimir abrió los ojos y soltó al búlgaro de repente, eso sorprendió (molesto) un poco a Stefan ya que se sentía tan cómodo en los brazos del rumano.

—qué pasa? —pregunto de malagana, Vladimir volteo a verle.

—no reconoces esa melodía?. —le pregunta con un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos.

El búlgaro pensó un momento, y cerró los ojos para escucharla mejor, pero sintió sueño y por un momento perdió la conciencia. Vladimir lo miro raro que le pasaba Stefan, se preguntaba.

Cuando Stefan abrió los ojos, estos ya no tenían brillo, se levanto del suelo, Vladimir lo tomo de la maga, el no volteo a verle si no que se soltó de su agarre y siguió el hermoso sonido.

Vladimir se sorprendió de esta acción de parte del búlgaro y lo siguió de cerca mientras más fuerte se hacia el sonido más rápido iba, llego un momento en que se puso a trotar y luego a correr, Vladimir solo lo seguía.

El sabia a que pertenecía ese sonido era la caja musical de stefany , era su dulce melodía la que ella escuchaba todos los días, bajo el árbol.

En lo más oscuro de la mazmorra se escucha una pequeña risa y se ve la silueta de un hombre alto que sonreía retorcidamente mientras salía de las sombras, en sus manos tenia la cajita musical a la que le daba vuelta a la manija, Vladimir abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser él, no podía ser el no, se supone que estaba encerrado en un sello, quien rompió ese maldito sello, quien habrá liberado a ese maldito demonio.

Ve que Stefan se acerca a él y este le acaricia el su hermoso y lacio, cabello negro. Y le entrega en sus manos la cajita musical, empieza a tocarla con cuidado.

—сладко сладко обичам моите пожелания за теб, искам да те видя жив, но по дух. —decía el chico de ojos esmeralda en su propio idioma como cantado.

—no le toques. — Dijo Vladimir viendo que de su cabello el ruso pasaba su mano por la pequeña cara de Stefan y tarareaba la canción que el cantaba.

—te dije, QUE NO LO TOCARAS ERES SORDO. —Vladimir dejo ver sus afilados colmillos y agarro de la bufanda que cargaba al peli plateado plasmándolo en la pared.

El ruso no cambio su sonrisa y de la nada saco un grifo golpeando a Vladimir en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tumbo, cayó al piso y de su cráneo comenzó a salir mucha sangre, el vampiro rumano comenzó a emitir una especie de gruñidos como si fuera una especie de animal o algo por el estilo, sus ojos se volvieron más rojos de lo normal.

—eso saca a la luz todo tu potencial. —el más alto volvió a golpear con su grifo a Vladimir, y lo volvió a golpear otra vez sin darle tiempo al pobre de contraatacar. —pff pff ja jaja que no puedes defenderte, acaso no eres un ser de la oscuridad levántate y pelea idiota jejeje. —dijo golpeándolo una y una y otra vez dejando hematomas en la pálida piel de Vladimir, que en uno de esos tanto golpes logro atrapar el grifo y arrancárselo de las manos, preparándose para contestarle y cuando justo iba a impactar el cuerpo del ruso este desapareció y apareció al lado del búlgaro, que estaba como idiotizado cantando en su idioma, y sin darle importancia que el ruso tomara su cuello entre sus manos.

—sshu un paso y el niño lindo pierde la vida. —dijo haciendo un poco deprecion en el delgado cuello de Stefan.

Vladimir estaba cubierto de sangre y bastante molesto, miro al ruso con odio y dejo caer la tubería resignado, todo sea por el bien de su amado.

—eres un buen chico.

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban y de la nada una cadena de cruces callo enzima de Iván.

—maldito demonio no te muevas. — era lukas que tenia a Iván enredando en esa cadenada bendecida que Stefan había traído con él y que por precaución le dio a el noruego.

Mientras esto ocurria Arthur se quedo viendo al golpeado vampiro y luego miro a el búlgaro, retrocedió un poco cuando vio al búlgaro y todos esos demonios pequeños que parecían moscas que salían de esa melodía hermosa, y que lo rodeaban como si estuvieran asiendo alguna especie de baile alrededor de el, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que algunos despues de dar la vuelta completa se morían, aunque todo cobro sentido al ver la cruz que lo protegía. En ese momento supo que lo mejor era cerrar esa caja maldita, pero como, voltea su mirada a Vladimir, el ya era un ser de la oscuridad igual que los demonios, si metía su mano y cerraba la caja musical no saldría lastimado a diferencia de las personas normales como él.

—hey tu vampire, si quieres ayudarlo. —señala a Stefan con el dedo. —cierra la caja de música no dejes que la siga oyendo o se volverá loco. —todavía no entendía cómo fue que la caja solo afectara a Stefan y no a los demás, Vladimir asiente y se dirige a al búlgaro.

—NO. —grito Iván tratando de liberarse de las cadenas pero lukas apretó mas el agarre con ayuda de Arthur impidiéndoselo.

Vladimir logro cerrar la caja, y los pequeños demonios que rodeaban a Stefan se desaparecieron, Stefan dejo de cantar en búlgaro y se desmaya en el hombro del golpeado Vladimir, quien lo abraza y le besa la frente en un acto de cariño.

—perdóname por haberte ello pasar todo esto. —susurro acurrucando mas el cuerpo del búlgaro al suyo.

—SON UNOS MALDITOS. — grito Iván en voces guturales. Forcejeando para liberarse de las cadenas benditas de Stefan.

.

.

.

XXX:

—Wow ya es tan tarde emil. —dijo Mathias viendo lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, mientras caminaba mas para por fin llegar a su destino.

—no apenas y son las cinco. —Emil le responde viendo su teléfono, y luego acomodarse la bufanda valla que hacia frio. —algo extraño está sucediendo.

**N/A: **perdón por la tardanza TwT pero ya lo hice responderé los reviews aquí porque arriba me dio flojera =w= además son pocos TwTu

nekomisakichan: lukas le conto toda a Arthur mira mira XD, y Holanda es fantástico yo pensaba poner a suiza solito por que como tiene armas y eso, pero tú me diste la idea de poner a él amargado gracias ^^

Erzebeth K: NOOOH no mueras no quiero perderte a pero te revivieron bien ;) (¿?)

Ariz y Archy: seeeh maldito bul déjate violar (perdón por robarle la frase a erzebeth K XD) y otra vez repito no mueras no quiero perder a mis lectoras TwT

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado esta nena tiene que estudiar bey bey ;3 (No me gusta estudiaaaaaaaar ToT)


	5. un verdadero exorcista

Espero no haber tardado mucho aqui va la contiih~ ^^

Aaah odio a mi madre siempre que estoy terminando el cap me pone a hacer algo y cuando voy a continuarlo me pone a hacer otra cosa, es decir tengo un puto hermano mayor que lo único que hace es ver televisión, el también tiene manos y eso, tengo que ser yo la que haga todo eso no es justo injusticia.

Voy a cortarme las manos para ver a quien va llamar entonces ¬¬ los hermanos mayores son una mierda creo que entiendo a iggy. T^T

lean y ignoren lo de antes XD

**.**

**.**

**Un verdadero exorcista:**

Cuando Vicent llego al pueblo era como si las personas estuvieran preparando un festival o algo, todo el mundo corrían de aquí para allá con un montón de cosas las mayoría de estas cosas estas dientes de ajo, collares de ajo y ajo en sí, también cruses y estacas de todo tipo, sin mencionar los espejos.

Fue ahí cuando capto la idea la gente se estaba preparando para cazar a el vampiro, si era eso el también tenía que estar preparado, por desgracia no tenía nada, solo un arco con flechas y con eso no podía matar a un vampiro.

Siguió caminando por las calles de piedra del pueblo, pensando, y de la nada le llego la idea, el no gastaría una fortuna en armamento contra vampiros, solo compraría ajo.

Ajo era lo único que necesitaba y ni siquiera tenía que gastar dinero iría al restaurant del mal nacido de Antonio y le robaría unos cuantos.

¿Qué haría con los ajos?, bueno se sabe que los vampiros son débiles con eso no?, pues entonces utilizaría esa debilidad a su favor, frotaría los dientes de ajo en sus flechas , lo debilitaría y lo llevaría a la luz solar el vampiro moriría y él se queda con el dinero, algo simple que quizás pueda funcionar.

Mientras iba caminando le llamo la atención un muchacho rubio con un enorme maletín en la mano, el cual parecía que llevara algo realmente pesado y la funda de una escopeta en el hombro, valla que tenía competencia tenía que darse prisa. Así que doblo en la esquina y tomo rumbo a él restauran del idiota español. Con un poco de suerte se conseguiría una bolsa en el camino para tener donde meter los ajos.

.

.

.

XXX

—tranquilos el hero esta aquí para salvarlos. —Alfred salió de la comisaria al ver el disturbio que se había formado enfrente de esta.

—NO QUEREMOS A ESE VAMPIRO AQUÍ. —grito un tipo con mascara agitando su brazo en forma de protesta.

—MI POBRE HIJO NO HA QUERIDO PROBAR NI UN BOCADO DE SU COMIDA. —esta vez fue un hombre finlandés algo bajito pero por su tono de voz y la calidad de sus gritos daba a entender que estaba realmente molesto.

—QUEREMOS AL VAMPIRO, QUEREMOS AL VAMPIRO, QUEREMOS AL VAMPIRO. — el disturbio de personas era cada vez mas grande.

El doctor y el veterinario estaban con la boca abierta como fue que paso todo esto si hace unas horas todo estaba tranquilo.

Alfred veía perplejo a la turba de gente molesta muy molesta y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que yao apareció para salvarlo.

—CALLENSE- ARU. — grito tan fuerte que el megáfono hiso alguna especie de ruido realmente molesto que casi deja sordo a todos los presentes.

Yao miro de manera reprobatoria a Alfred, se suponía que él era el que tenía que calmarlos, pero Alfred simplemente se encogió de hombros con una expresión de nerviosismo, si las miradas mataran Alfred ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—yo quiero hablar. —se escucho una voz firme y masculina, todo el mundo volteo a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz y vieron a un joven rubio con cara de pocos amigo vestido con pantalones verdes militares, botas militares y una franela negra, le arranco el megáfono de las manos a el chino, a el cual no le dio tiempo de protestar porque el suizo ya había comenzado su discurso.

—escúllenme bien todos ustedes habitantes de este pueblo si en verdad quieren que ese vampiro se largue de aquí ah llegado su solución. —su voz firme hiso que todo el mundo se callara, el también calló un momento. —mi nombre es Vash y yo eh venido aquí para ayudarlos. —todo el mundo gritaba despavorido alabando a Vash como si fuera su héroe a mucho pesar para Alfred, el cual estaba en un rincón con un aura negra rodeándolo, pobre.

—claro pero no será gratis, los mejores servicios cobran señores y señoras yo juro solemnemente deshacerme de ese vampiro si ustedes juran darme un buen monto de dinero a cambio. —las personas volvieron a quedarse mudas pero después de varios minutos de suspenso todos aceptaron.

—SI QUE LO MATE QUE ACABE CON EL VAMPIRO. —gritaban a todo lo que daban sus gargantas.

—NO ESPEREN. —dijo la voz de una niñita atrás de vahs, era una niña pequeña debía de estar en primaria, llevaba una cola a medio lado, adornada con una flor y una bandita en una de sus cejas tupidas. — no cometa una estupidez por favor oí decir a la mujer fea que la única forma de vencer al vampiro era matar a la novia, según ella la novia es una habitante de este pueblo.

Todos callaron era realmente bizarro matar a un habitante del pueblo, porque si bien todos se conocían y todos se llevaban bien exceptuando a sadiq y Heracles que se odiaban a muerte.

—porque. —fue lo único que salió de los labios del suizo, que no iba a permitir que una niña viniera a arruinarle los planes.

La pequeña y linda Wendy voltea la cara avergonzada.

—no me dijo. —dijo la pequeña toda roja.

—si no estás segura no digas nada, niña. —dijo vash de mala manera arrastrando las silabas sin compasión alguna.

Lo que hiso que el orgullo de wy se destrozara y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, jamás la habían tratado de esa manera, se dirigió a su casa con sus tres hermanos mayores para contarles todo.

.

.

.

XXX

—bien entremos. —dijo Emil con cara inexpresiva y un tembloroso Mathias detrás de el, viendo la enorme y escalofriante estructura antigua con sumo terror y en lo cual el cielo oscuro no ayudaba en mucho a darle un aspecto más aceptable y por tal razón Mathias se arrepintió de haber ido.

—aah E-emil estas seguro que n-noru e-estas aquí. —dijo Mathias aferrándose más al cuerpo del pequeño.

—suéltame contigo o sin ti voy a entrar. —emil a duras penas logro entrar con el danés engallado en las piernas.

—noooh emil te va a comer el vampiro y me voy a quedar sin cuñado. —emil gruño por debajo estaba arto que el novio de su hermano que lo era por más que este lo negara y dijera que nada mas son amigos, amigo el ratón del queso maldita sea, los amigos no están a media noche asiendo ruidos raros sin considerar su puta existencia en la habitación de al lado.

—den si no quieres estar aquí mejor vete. —hablo calmado pero con el ceño fruncido, estaba tranquilo pero molesto.

—SON UNOS MALDITOS, MALDITOS. —esa voz que parecía distorsionada se escuchaba claramente en todo el lugar, tan escalofriante era la voz que una sensación eléctrica corrió por la espalda de ambos.

—aaaaah. —esa fue la voz de lukas.

—Lukaaaas. — Mathias salió corriendo olvidando todo su miedo, en dirección hacia el ruido, no permitiría que nada le pasara a lukas. Se escuchaban cadenas arrastrándose.

Emil estaba en shock en un rincón, no podía moverse, sentía las piernas duras era una sensación extraña, todo eso le paso después de escuchar la escalofriante voz y el grito de su hermano.

—aaaaaah. —otro grito, Emil coloco sus manos en sus oídos y se arrodillo en el piso ese no era el grito de su hermano, de quien era?, porque estaba tan asustado, porque no podía moverse, porque no pudo hacerlo mismo que Mathias y salir al encuentro de su hermano, y sin darse cuenta una lagrima traviesa se escapo de su orbes amatistas.

Mathias iba corriendo por los pasillos, abriendo y buscando en las habitaciones.

—SUELTAME DEMONIO DE MIERDA. — se volvió a escuchar la voz de lukas, se asusto un poco por lo de demonio, lukas estaba luchando contra un demonio, eso no importaba, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a correr buscado de donde venían sus voces.

Después de tanto correr vio un pasadizo al lado de un librero, todas sus dudas de si era o no el lugar que tenía que buscar, se desaparecieron al oír las voces que estaba buscando.

—JAJAJA TU ERES EL MAS MALDITOS DE TODOS ENCERRANDOME EN UN SELLO, TU SERAS EL QUE SUFRA LA PEOR MUERTE DE TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ LENTA Y DESPIADADA-DA. — Mathias puso los ojos en blanco no permitiría que ese demonio le hiciera nada a su lukas.

Vio una armadura que tenía una enorme hacha, seria perfecta, la saco de la armadura y se adentro a el lugar.

.

.

.

XXX

Vladimir veía como el demonio tenía a su amigo tomado del cuello, pensó en hacer algo paro estaba realmente cansado y lastimado, no tenía fuerzas ni de mover un dedo.

Arthur intentaba apartar al demonio del cuerpo de lukas antes de que lo terminara de matar pero era inútil era muy pesado y fuerte y el solo era una persona débil se lamento en sus adentros por no ser más fuertes.

Fue ahí cuando una sombra a paso a toda velocidad, y cuando se dio cuenta el demonio estaba plasmado contra la pared con una enorme marca en la cabeza, donde la sangre salía a lloros ensuciando todo el lugar.

Y al frente suyo un joven alto y rubio, que miraba con odio al demonio que trato de matar a la persona más importante para él en este mundo, lukas.

Arthur parpadeo un par de veces vio como el rubio se acerco a lukas y le coloco su abrigo.

—cof cof q-que haces a-aquí idiota. —se le dificulto un poco al hablar pero al final pudo decírselo, aunque jamás le diría que estaba feliz de verlo.

—yo también estoy feliz de verte lukas. —y como si el danés hubiera leído sus pensamientos le responde, lukas aparto su mirada sonrojado.

El demonio no se detuvo ahí, se levanto, esto no había terminado aun, se acerco a Mathia y de un golpe realmente fuerte con su tubería, que la encontró tirada por el suelo Mathias cayo inconsciente en el suelo sangrando por el golpe que le desgarro la piel.

—ANKOO!. —Grito al ver a Mathias inconsciente en el piso, lo movió de un lado a otro pero no reacciono —QUE LE HICISTE DESGARIACIADO. —le grito al demonio que solo sonrió.

—solo esta inconsciente. —le dijo Arthur detrás. —estará bien. —finalizo.

Arthur vio que Stefan cargaba un bolso, y se imagino todo tipo de implementos contra demonio que podrían funcionar, ya que las cadenas se habían roto.

—Vladimir pásame el bolso de Stefan. —le grito.

Vlad miro el bolso y se lo lanzo.

Cuando Arthur tomo el bolso empezó a ver todo lo que tenia, perfecto había todo lo necesario, solo tenían que conseguir que el demonio se quedara quiero en un lugar, para así realizar el sello.

Quizás sería buena idea usar estos rosarios.

—LUKAS. —le tiro uno que el atrapo sin ninguna dificultad.

Y se levanto del piso no sin antes recostar bien a Mathias, tomo el rosario y se coloco al frente del demonio listo para rezar el padre nuestro, serró sus ojos.

Mientras que Iván se retorcía de dolor y retrocedía mientras más se le acercaba lukas.

—padre nuestro que estás en el cielo santificado sea tu nombre. — el demonio trato de taparse los oídos aunque lukas no era tan fuerte espiritualmente, tenía fe en dios más bien en Odín y eso era lo importante la fe.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Stefan iba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Vio claramente como Iván le daba un manotazo a la mano de lukas soltando el rosario, volteo la mirada un poco y vio a Arthur tratando de hacer un sello.

Stefan capto la idea, necesitaban ayuda, trato de levantarse pero los brazos de Vladimir se lo impidieron acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—por favor no lo hagas estas muy débil. —lo abraza sutemente.

—déjame. —se quito los brazos de Vladimir y se levanto, al ponerse de frente a él se sorprendió (preocupo) de lo golpeado que estaba.

—Q-que que te paso. —se tapo la boca.

—que esto?, solo son simples rasguños. —el chico ensangrentado y cubierto de moratones y cortadas sonrió como si nada.

—estás loco estas cubierto de sangre y hematomas, además tu ropa esta toda desgastada. —le grita y Vladimir aparta su mirada.

—no quería que nada te pasara. —Stefan respiro para tranquilizarse.

—lo hiciste para defenderme. —Vladimir asintió, a Stefan se le conmovió el alma era como un niño pequeño, sonrió. —no era necesario, pero gracias.

Vladimir volteo la mirada sorprendido, sonrió enorme mente y lagrimas de felicidad se posaron en sus ojos escarlatas.

—d-de nada.

—hey chicos necesitamos ayuda. —llamo su atención Arthur quien trataba de detener a el demonio con las cadenas rotas antes de que matara a lukas.

Stefan cambio su expresión a una completamente seria, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña biblia.

—No temerás el terror nocturno, ni saeta que vuele de día, ni pestilencia que ande en oscuridad, ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya. Caerán a tu lado mil, y diez mil a tu diestra; mas a ti no llegará. — Stefan puso su mano enfrente de el demonio y de la nada salieron unas cadenas amarrando a Iván impidiendo que se moviera, todos hasta el mismo Stefan, estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

Rápida mente Arthur y lukas empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de el, iban a sellar a Iván pase lo que pase.

Stefan continúo. —el que practica el pecado es el diablo, porque el diablo peca desde el principio, para eso apareció el hijo de dios, para deshacerse de las cosas de el diablo. — Iván trato de gritar pero una cadena le tapo la boca, se sintió derrotado pero esta no acabaría ahí, de la nada desapareció.

Lukas y Arthur aun no habían terminado el sello y Stefan todavía no había dado todo lo que tenía, esto daba la impresión de que no había acabado aun.

—q-que fue lo que paso. —se atrevió a decir el rumano.

Todos estaban callados tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo, se dieron cuenta de que ese castillo ya no era un lugar seguro para Vladimir y los tres voltearon a verlo.

—vlad. —dijo Stefan te gustaría vivir conmigo.

.

.

.

XXX

Jia long el hermano menor de Yao siempre se paseaba tomando fotos por el bosque en la noche, así que estaba caminando tranquilo de la vida, hasta que ve el castillo y sus puertas abiertas de par en par, el siempre quiso tomar algunas fotos del interior del castillo.

Así que paso como perro por su casa paso al interior del castillo, se oían los sollozos de una niña?, no, era un llanto agudo pero no parecía ser de niña.

La luz de la luna ilumino el cuerpo pequeño de un niño albino.

—hey. —lo llamo jia long, el chico volteo su cara dejando ver sus grandes y hermosos ojos amatistas.

—pasa algo.—pregunta el joven de rasgos asiaticos.

—t-tengo miedo. —le dijo Emil al hongkonés.

* * *

**N/A:** que tal creo que me tarde en actualizar, pero es que en mi casa solo hay una compu y mi madre y yo la compartimos TwT, le eh rogado a papá por una laptop y el dice que cuando tenga plata, pero casi no lo veo para decirle. "padre ya tienes dinero ahora cómprame la maldita laptop de mierdaaaah". Educadamente claro u.u, es tan triste ser pobre T.T.

Aah vi alguna cosas de que me fui muy por lo típico en realidad me fui mas por lo lógico que por lo típico (aunque me encantan lo clásico =w=).

Rusia de malo porque bueno en el manga el esclavizo a Rumania y Bulgaria o.o.

Y no odio a Seychelles solo la veo como un personaje mas aunque no esté entre mis chicas favoritas de hetalia como wy y ucrania, solo que ella es un poquito chismosa ^^u

Y creo que eso es todo nos leemos.


	6. Stefany

No tengo palabras para disculparme por eso les traje el cap ustedes solo leean.

**Stefany.**

El noruego toma al danés inconsciente y lo coloca sobre sus hombros, estuvo mirando su rostro por un momento y luego suspiro, para el Mathias era un completo idiota pero, el valor de luchar contra un ser demoníaco con tal de salvarlo, aunque no se notara y el noruego no lo admitiera, lo admiro no solo eso admiraba mucho al danés por ser como era y siempre arriesgarse por los que quiere.

—de que demonios estás hablando curita, acaso te has vuelto loco, para empezar es un vampiro y sus colmillos son muy evidentes no crees, no puede vivir en el sol porque se muere y si de casualidad llega a verse en un espejo no tendría reflejo alguno, fuera de eso es muy escandaloso. —Arthur regañaba a Stefan por la idea de llevárselo a vivir con él.

Stefan ya estaba obstinado, nunca llevo regaños de sus padres y menos iba a recibir de un tipo que casi nunca le dirige la palabra.

—pero si lo dejamos aquí corre el riesgo de que lo vuelvan a atacar. —tenía que hacer que el inglés entrara en razón o por lo menos entendiera su punto de vista, si no se quedaba con el quien más le iba a dar acojo.

—piensa en que dirá la gente por favor, crees que las personas son tan idiotas que no se darán cuenta o algo así.

El Stefan agalla la mirada no había pensado en eso pensó que con solo esconderlo bastaba, pero no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo, no iba a permitir que esa cosa lastimara otra vez al vampiro, y esto porque se preocupaba tanto por el, será su sentido de bondad, pff que más da solo quiere que este a salvo, y conociéndose a sí mismo no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que lo estuviera.

El noruego lo saca de sus pensamientos, apresurando los para irse de una vez por todas ya que el Mathías necesitaba ayuda.

Stefan y Arthur intercambiaron miradas, Arthur ya sabía que era lo que Stefan tenía pensado hacer, suspiro pesadamente era mejor darse por vencido no iba a poder convencerlo de nada.

—sabes que, no me interesa has lo que creas que es mejor, pero te lo advierto si lo descubren no vengas rogando ayuda. —era suficiente no iba a tratar con un niño jugando hacer el héroe, mucho ya tiene con Alfred.

Stefan sonríe y susurra un leve gracias.

Y mientras esos dos se reconciliaban Vladimir se lamia las heridas, mientras que Lukas subía las escaleras para irse, en su casa tenía un botequín de primeros auxilios eso serviría para Math.

—esto chicos Lukas ya se ha ido. —dijo Vladimir después de percatarse de su amigo desaparecido.

El vampiro estaba feliz iba a quedarse en casa de su amado, sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle en el pecho.

Los otros dos voltean a ver al rumano, como que ya se fue?

— w-what!.

—que!.

**X**

—quien eres. — Lukas con el danés aun en sus hombros, asesina con la mirada a un chico asiático, que lo miro con expresión aburrida.

Para Jia fue un mal día para hacer su obra buena del año, solo se acercó a consolar a un "niño" llorando en medio de la oscuridad, que termino desmayado en su regazo, y un chico raro aparece de la nada con un ser humano en los hombros y que al parecer quiere matarlo o algo así.

A Lukas no le gustaba para nada lo que veía, NADA.

—un simple chico que vino a fotografiar este grandioso lugar, y se encontró con un psicópata. —lo último lo dijo como un susurro, que gracias a dios el noruego no alcanzo a escuchar.

—coso sea suelta a mi hermano, tu desconocido.

—en serio si lo suelto su cabeza se golpeara con el piso.

Mathias comienza a toser, Lukas que rápidamente lo coloca en el suelo.

—cof cof cof, d-donde estoy. — abre sus ojos lenta mente y se encuentra con la mirada de Lukas. Sonríe de una manera boba. —noru estas bien. —se inclinó para darle un abrazo al noruego, Lukas lo detiene con su mano.

—yo si tu no y al parecer Emil tampoco, sigue temiéndole a la oscuridad, me pregunto quién fue el genio que lo trajo acá. —fue una clara indirecta a Mathias.

—e-el se quiso venir.

—y tú lo dejaste solo.

Era un buen punto, pero lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por el, Mathias suspira.

—lo siento, pero mira el lado bueno el quería venir solo, yo solo lo seguí, aah mi cabeza. —se quejó Mathias del dolor, había pasado un rato que la sangre había disminuido, pero el dolor seguía.

—vamos tenemos que llevarte a casa. —dijo tratando de levantar a Math, y paso apresurados lo interrumpieron.

—se puede saber por qué nos dejaste solo. —dijo Arthur un poco molesto.

—por él. —Lukas señala a Mathias. —hay que curarlo, serias tan amable de tomar a mi hermanito también, le teme a la oscuridad y creo que ya le afecto un poco.

Arthur voltea a ver dónde estaba Emil y al hacerlo encuentra con una de las personas más desesperante del mundo para él, sin contar que un día le quemo las cortinas de su casa,-aún no se las a pagado-.

—J-Jia Long.

—valla sorpresa. —en definitivo no era el día de Jia.

**X**

Después de caminar horas por el oscuro bosque, llegaron a la casa de Lukas sanos y salvos, a la mitad del camino Emil había despertado en los brazos de Lukas, al parecer habían intercambiado personas con Stefan que llevaba a Mathias, Vladimir, bueno él iba caminado de lo más tranquilo, lamerse las heridas le sirvió de algo, Arthur llevaba a Jia long de la oreja, regañándolo y diciendo que hablaría con su hermano para que le pagaras las cortinas.

Una vez adentro, Lukas se puso a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a Mathias.

Busco en algunos estantes cerca de una mesita de noche, tumbo algunos libros-luego se encargaría de recogerlos-hasta que dio con él.

Puso el botequín en la mesa y le pidió a Mathias que se sentara, saco algo de alcohol algunas vendas y algodones.

—a ver. —Lukas ya había mojado el algodón con alcohol, estaba listo para limpiar las heridas.

—ha no tan fuerte luki.

—me vuelves a decirme así y te aprieto la herida.

Todos estaban metidos en lo suyo se escuchaban charlas las voces de Emil, Jia long, las quejas de Arthur y los gritos de dolor de Mathias.

Stefan fue a la cocina, bueno primero le pregunto a Lukas si podía hacer un poco de café el cual acepto y pidió que tan bien le preparara uno por favor.

Al entra a la pequeña cocina se encontró a Vladimir perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana hacia la luna.

Suspiro supuso que estaría bien hablar con él un poco, y después recordó que ese chico o vampiro como sea prácticamente intento violarlo, ¿que la iglesia no prohíbe las relaciones homosexuales?, bueno acaso eso importaba para hablar con alguien, ok iba a hacerlo pero intento hacerlo lo más casual posible, así que puso el agua del café a hervir y mientras lo así separaba sus labios para hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz susurrando ayuda.

Volteo a la sala y vio que todo estaba normal y luego a Vladimir al parecer aun no notaba su presencia que raro.

Pero este giro su cabeza y lo vio parecía confundido.

—dime que es lo que te agobia amada mía.

—soy hombre y creo haber escuchado algo.

"_ayuda_"

De nuevo esa voz en susurro Stefan sacudió su cabeza.

—te pasa algo amado?. —dijo Vladimir acercándose un poco y tocándole la frente.

Stefan le dio un manotazo en la mano.

—n-no nada solo tengo sueño.

"_POR FAVOR AYUDAME AYUDAME_"

Eso ya no era un susurro la voz le había gritado puso sus mano en la cabeza fue muy fuerte que le quedaron doliendo los tímpanos, acción que sobresalto a Vladimir.

—oye en serio estas bien. —trato de tocarlo.

—DÉJAME QUIERES!. —el grito fue tan fuerte que todos ya estaban en el marco de la puerta preguntándose qué pasaba.

Stefan los vio y bruscamente paso entre ellos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—espera que haces. —lo llamo Lukas.

—me voy a casa eso hago.

—un minuto Stefan está nevando allá fuera y es muy tarde, el pueblo queda algo lejos de aquí mejor quédate a dormir, eres bien venido a mi casa después de todo. —trato de detenerlo Lukas.

—yo también me puedo quedar. —dijo Jia algo esperanzado no quería pescar un resfriado.

lukas lo fulmina con la mirada.

—si pero dormirás en la sala, no tenemos más habitaciones.

—como sea, es algo.—dijo Jia y se encoje de hombros.**  
**

—bien que dices Stefan te quedas cariño. —dijo Vladimir desde el marco de la cocina.

—no me llames así mucho hago con ayudarte a escapar de ese demonio, pido un poco de respeto y si si me quedo, asi que por favor Lukas dime dónde puedo dormir estoy agotado ha sido un día largo.

—te entiendo, ven conmigo. —Lukas lo guió entre un corto pasillo hasta unas escaleras de madera es espiral, al llegar al segundo piso donde todo era de madera le señalo el cuarto donde se quedaría esa noche.

Era una habitación pequeña que contaba con una ventana de piso a techo que daba a un balconcito no tan grande pero era linda la vista, en síntesis era una habitación pequeña y acogedora con un balcón de madera bien ello y lindo.

—gracias.

—no te preocupes descansa. —y así Lukas sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Stefan inhala y exhala y se tira de espalda a la cómoda cama de sábanas blancas y un cobertor verde, las sabanas olían a limpio se notaba que la habitación era vieja pero estaba bien cuidada, se levanta con cuidado y va hasta el balcón.

Miro el cielo estrellado preguntados si lo que hacía era bueno o malo, "o dios tu que eres tan sabio", pensaba Stefan, "dime que debo hacer, que era esa voz, acaso estaré poseído por algún demonio o algo por el estilo a lo mejor me estaré volviendo loco, guíame señor necesito tu ayuda."

Cerro los ojos al sentir la suave risa golpear su piel y luego la volvió a oír si esa voz era en definitiva la de una mujer.

—"ayuda el viene por mí". — se escuchaba tan cerca que de repente voltio y ahí tras de él se encontraba una mujer con la piel blanca y ojos verdes igual que los suyos, su cabello era largo y negro atado en una clineja de lado, con un mechón de cabello saliendo del peinado que tapaba una parte de su cara y luego de la nada desapareció, haciendo que del miedo saliera corriendo y se escondiera entre las sabanas cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, quería dormir rápido quería que le llegara lo más rápido posible, y antes de caer dormido escucho un último susurro que venía con el viento.

"_yo me llamo Stefany"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora****: y les gusto un poco más de suspenso no creo que hice sufrir alguito a Stefan pero na todo pasa por alguna razón en mi otro fic no me dejaron ****Reviews que mal no TwT pero no importa seguiré con ella por que?, porque esa historia es especial para mi y punto pero por fan me dejan aunque sea uno en este capa si sea un solo Reviews. Chau chau. Me quedo algo corto verdad :p**


End file.
